


Silence

by MizzAdamz



Series: LunaPorn999: Any excuse for Smut [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Communication Issues, Dominate Severus, Established Relationship, Established consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Inspired by Art, Is this the start of something?, Jealous Severus Snape, Lessons in Communication, LunaP999 draws excellent fan art, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with some plot, Santa hats, Severus Snape Lives, Spanking, Submissive Hermione, Vaginal Fingering, Viktor Krum/OC mentioned, hermione granger/severus snape - Freeform, humiliation games mentioned, letter writting, ss/hg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzAdamz/pseuds/MizzAdamz
Summary: At the height of the festive season a secret comes out; and Hermione learns what it means to have a 'silent night'.Inspired by LunaP999's fan art the author explores a bit more of the dynamic between Hermione and Severus.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: LunaPorn999: Any excuse for Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079330
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> LunaP999 has done it again and dropped another 🦑 fan art in the Hearts and Cauldron's Discord chat and I had to write about it. Please check it out [Here](https://lunap999.tumblr.com/post/638414066026774528/my-second-gift-for-blxck-cxffee13-in-the-hearts)
> 
> Thank you to SeverusSnep for their excellent and enthusiastic Beta skills. I swear I write these pieces so I can watch you read them.

Hermione rushed into their home and immediately started taking off her winter gear,

“I found the most perfect Christmas gifts for the Potter kids, Severus!” she said, pulling off her wet winter cloak and stuffing her thin gloves into one of its pockets. She still wore her festive red stocking cap when she heard her partner speak in a soft tone,

“Did you get something for Viktor’s progeny as well?” Severus said, not looking up from behind his copy of the Daily Prophet. The front page displayed a picture of Viktor holding a shorter witch in front of himself, his large hand resting on her still flat stomach. The happy couple looked at each other and smiled, and then Viktor pressed a loving kiss into her dark curly hair.

“Sophia is pregnant!” Hermione exclaimed and rushed to grab the paper from her partner. “They’ve been trying for so long! OH I must write to them — “ her hands stopped before touching the newspaper and Severus wrinkled it to look over top at her.

“Yes, about their letters, Hermione.” 

Hermione sat down on the table and bit her bottom lip. She rolled her eyes to look toward the right and didn’t respond to her lover’s implied question.

“Playing coy doesn’t suit you.” Severus growled and folded the paper properly. He put it on the side table beside his chair and leaned forward. “Explain yourself.”

She looked back towards him. “There was nothing inappropriate!” Hermione protested, “The letters were all innocent enough. You’ve read them all.”

“You saw that I did Hermione.”

“So you know there wasn’t any impropriety there.” She opened her hands and waved them in the air.

“The letters were inflammatory and you know it.”

“Well, that was the point of them.” Hermione trailed off.

“You admit it then.” Severus’ voice became hard. “You have been toying with me all this — “

“NO! Severus, no.” Hermione jumped up. She walked to his chair and stood in front of him. She started to speak but stopped herself as she realised what her body language was saying, so she sat down on the floor at his feet.

“Let me explain, please.” She looked up at him with wide-open eyes. She went to touch his knee, and he pulled away. Hermione sighed, closed her eyes and nodded, “I understand you are angry Severus, but I never meant it to hurt you.”

Severus shifted in his chair so that there would be fewer chances of physical contact between them, and Hermione, understanding his body language, moved away.

She slid across the floor to the sofa and pulled herself up on top of it. She kept her face towards Severus the entire time.

Severus had his eyes closed, and he pressed his lips together in a tight line. He was taking deep breaths through his nose. When he opened his eyes, they glittered dangerously and Hermione gasped. 

“Please don’t do that Severus, don’t occlude. I will explain everything.”

“Speak.”

“The first letter from Viktor, the one where he was asking me for advice on how to woo a witch, the one you read over my shoulder, was when he first noticed Sophia. Something about her infatuated him and he didn’t want to ruin his chances with her, so he asked me for help. 

“What you interpreted as him seeking advice on how to woo me was really him trying to impress another witch. I’m sure you’ve noticed we look very similar. That I think was where your confusion came into play.

“But your response to his letter was so,” Hermione gave a deep sigh, “passionate. I had never seen you like that before and you were so relaxed and happy afterwards. I think that was when I decided I would do anything to make you that happy.”

“So you had your paramour write to you false letters to incite a jealous fury in me for better sex?”

“He isn’t my paramour, he is a friend.”

“So you keep saying, what does his wife think of this?”

“She’s the one who has written most of the letters Viktor just copies them out in his hand.”

“Do they know the reason behind this little game?”

“Sophia and I bonded during their courtship, and she knows that you are more,” she paused, looking for a word, “ _you_ after a letter. Sophia is an open-minded witch and Viktor is quite clueless, I think. He just thinks that Sophia and I have a game where we try to embarrass him.”

Hermione blushed and little and murmured something under her breath.

“What was that?” Severus leaned forward, a predatory look in his eyes.

“It’s their game, Viktor apparently likes to be humiliated, so Sophia makes him write me letters. Some she sends to me, some she doesn’t. He doesn’t know which ones I see. When I reply, I never tell him what I’ve read and well… it makes them happy.”

“I see.” Severus leaned back in his chair. Severus closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long breath through his lips. When he opened his eyes, they were open and vulnerable, though they still had the tightness of anger around their edges.

“No one is laughing at you, love.” Hermione said in a small voice.

“But it seems the males in this little collective are at a loss while the females conspire behind our backs.“ He tilted his head to the side, “Come here, witch.” Severus pointed to the floor at his feet where Hermione had tried to sit earlier.

Hermione didn’t hesitate, she slid to the floor and crawled to the space between his legs and looked up at him with wide hopeful eyes.

“I will wish to speak to Mrs Krum about these letters she has her husband write to you. I also will clarify that Viktor is to know that I read every word that is written to you. I mean EVERY WORD. Do you understand?”

Hermione swallowed and nodded.

“You may continue on with your little games Hermione, but there are going to be consequences.”

“Consequences?” she asked.

“Umm hmm,” 

Hermione reached up and removed her festive hat, “What are these consequences?”

“Give me the hat.” Severus reached forward with an open hand and she placed the hat inside it. As his fingers closed around the velvety fabric, he pulled it closer to himself. 

“Yes, I think this might suit.” He murmured and stood up abruptly. He moved around Hermione’s kneeling form easily and left the room, still clutching the red cap.

Hermione shifted her weight slightly and looked after her lover’s retreating form, one hand on the floor, the other still resting on the seat of the chair that had been between Severus’ legs.

“Severus?” she called.

“Stay put!” his disembodied voice called out to her and Hermione settled back down on her knees. She folded her hands in her lap and looked towards the doorway.

It didn’t take very long for Severus to return wearing only his black sleep trousers and her hat on top of his head.

Hermione gasped, she had never seen Severus willingly wear anything festive.

“Silence please,” he said, walking back into their sitting room. He looked around the room until he found Hermione’s winter clothes and grabbed one of her damp gloves from the pocket it was sticking out of. 

He held it by the middle finger and waved his wand at it. A mist of moisture lifted off the glove and dissipated in the air. Severus then shook the glove, and it shifted into a slightly thinner version of the hat he was wearing. The fabric wasn’t as lush or as deep a red, but he seemed satisfied with the transfiguration.

“Put this on, wait five minutes, strip and come to the bedroom.” He said, handing her the cap, “Keep your smalls on, but the rest of this,” he waved his hand at her clothing, “needs to go. Do you understand?”

Hermione nodded and pulled the cap over her curls. She swallowed and watched the carriage clock on their mantle.

After 3 minutes had passed, she unbuttoned her clothing but didn’t remove a single garment until the clock had marked 5 minutes. She then cautiously got to her bare feet and padded her way to their bedroom.

Severus sat on what would have been their four-poster bed, but now appeared to be a red satin covered divan. The walls and furniture of the room seemed to have vanished and-apart from the divan- all that was visible was the night air outside and softly falling snow that dissipated before it could make impact.

Hermione spun in a slow circle, looking about the room, her brown eyes wide. She didn’t speak at all but when she again faced Severus; she shook her head slowly and smiled.

Severus motioned for her to come to him with two fingers, and Hermione quickly made her way across the enchanted space.

Though, before she could climb up on the soft surface, Severus held out his hand to stop her. Hermione stilled.

He tilted his head to the left, quirked an eyebrow and waved his hand towards her.

Hermione walked backwards but stopped when she felt her under garments shift from the utilitarian cotton bralette and pants to something stiffer.

She looked down and saw her smalls had become a red lace that matched the colour of her hat.

Hermione looked to her lover, who still hadn’t spoken a word, nor given her permission to speak.

He rotated two fingers, showing she should turn round and show him his handiwork.

Hermione gave a coquettish smile and slowly turned on the spot. She did an extra turn and with her back to the divan she bent down and touched her toes, wiggling as she slowly made her way back up. She looked over her shoulder to witness her lover’s appreciation of her display.

She lifted her arms up and completed her turn.

Severus nodded and beckoned her to continue coming forward. 

When Hermione got to the edge of the divan, she tilted her head in question and Severus nodded. She crawled onto the divan and made her way to him on her hands and knees.

As she was within arm’s reach, Severus put a single finger under her chin and looked deeply into her eyes.

“Consequences Hermione, there are consequences for not communicating with me, consequences for deceiving me. Since you enjoy being so silent, I do not allow you to speak at all, unless it is to speak a safe word, which is?”

“Celery,” Hermione said with a clear voice.

“Good Girl,” Severus said and cupped the side of her face, “Do you understand what I expect of you?”

Hermione nodded. 

“I will not gag you, you must be silent willingly.”

She nodded again.

“Get on my lap, since you seem so fond of showing off your bottom we are going to pay some attention to it and remind you that deception is a very NAUGHTY behaviour.”

Hermione swallowed and obeyed, crawling over Severus’ lap and arching her back to present her bottom to him.

“The thing is,” he smoothed a large hand over her lace clad arse cheeks, “I know I am a jealous man.” He lifted his hand, and it landed firmly on her skin with a loud smack.

“I have been fighting my instincts with you for a long time.” Three more smacks in quick succession, “But if you had spoken to me, and communicated,” a loud smack, “and told me you enjoyed my little possessive displays, we could have come to an arrangement.” He rubbed his hand on the reddened flesh and wrinkled the lace pants.

Hermione’s face was red and her eyes were closed until Severus started smoothing her tender flesh. She twisted to look at her lover, who met her eyes and raised his hand again.

“Yes, you minx, I do not mind playing jealousy and humiliation games with another couple.” He brought his hand down with a deep sounding thud on her tenderised flesh. Hermione tensed up and parted her lips, but no sound escaped them.

“Good girl, stay quiet,” Severus said and raised his hand again, “Now, I remember 48 separate letters over the years, 48 chances to communicate with me. So I think 48 is a decent number to use to drive home the need to speak to your partner. Yes.”

Severus lifted his hand off her arse and brought it down again.

“Normally I’d have you count and thank me for the care and attention I am giving you. But you are learning a lesson in silence.” Smack, “So I shall have to do the counting myself won’t I?”

Smack Smack Smack

Hermione shifted on Severus’s lap and balled her hands into fists. When his hand rested on her inflamed skin, she relaxed into his touch and softened her belly brushing up against his growing erection. When his hand lifted off her, she tensed again.

Smack Smack Smack 

“It seems my little witch feels guilty enough to punish herself as well.” Smack, “Because I distinctly remember teaching her to relax into her punishments to lessen the discomfort.” Smack Smack Smack Smack 

“Is that it? You feel so guilty you really want me to hurt you to balance the scales?” Smack Smack Smack.

Hermione shook her head, and Severus rested his hand on her thigh. Hermione dropped her head and sighed. She breathed deeply and wiggled a little in Severus’ lap.

“I understand, you are tensing because if you relax into the blows it will turn you on and we both know how difficult it is for you to be quiet when you are aroused.” His fingers ghosted in-between her thighs and pressed the lace gusset of her transfigured pants. 

Hermione sucked in a breath and tried to pull away.

“Oh no little one, you aren’t getting away with this.” His hand pushed the lace to the side, and he rubbed his fingertips against her labia.

Hermione sniffed in and blew air out of her lips. She fisted the satin coverlet under her.

“Relax into it, Hermione,” Severus whispered into her hair. His hand pulled away and quickly landed on her bruised cheeks. It was a light hit and more of a surprise than anything else. 

“I can make this so good for you, little girl.” His silky voice trailed over her skin as his fingers caressed her sex. “You know I can bring you to completion with just a few well-placed hits on your delicious bottom. You just need to relax and stay quiet.”

One of his fingers slipped inside of her and pressed on the spongy part of her that made her toes curl. “Will you be my good girl, Hermione?” he asked, adding more pressure.

She took a deep breath and with her mouth clenched tightly; she nodded.

“Good girl.” He pulled his hand from within her and licked his finger clean. Hermione relaxed her grip on the fabric before he and softened her belly to rest it against Severus’ covered erection. She brought her knees closer to his leg so that her arse was sticking up again and parted her legs so her sex was accessible, the red lace gusset still shoved into the crease of her thigh.

[ ](https://lunap999.tumblr.com/post/638414066026774528/my-second-gift-for-blxck-cxffee13-in-the-hearts)

Severus took a deep breath and wiggled his hips a little under Hermione’s weight. 

He raised his hand and delivered a series of blows to the tops of Hermione’s thighs and curve of her buttocks. He would pause every six swats to brush up against her labia and tease her with his fingertips. 

After 3 repeats, he changed his angle and started using his fingertips to make contact with her sex with rapid flicks of his wrist.

Hermione gasped and wiggled, arching her back into his touch and parted her legs further. She panted and when he changed his attentions from hitting her thighs to her core, her breaths came faster and faster.

She bit her lip and shook. 

Severus stopped hitting her and rested his hand on the darkening skin of her outer thigh beside the wadded fabric of her now very damp knickers.

Hermione’s eyes flew open, and she shifted to look up at her lover.

“Forty-Eight, one blow for each letter.”

Hermione scowled and wrinkled her nose.

“Did you want more?” Severus asked innocently.

Hermione kept her silence, but she pressed her belly into her lover’s erection and wiggled as he groaned.

“That is a fanatically generous idea, my love.” Severus said. “I am feeling a bit uncomfortable after our little lesson. Do you think you can bring me to completion silently?”

Hermione wiggled again and looked at her lover.

“Good girl, oh my precious girl,” he praised and lifted her off his lap. She scrambled to lift herself off his lap and turned to face him.

Severus cupped her face and brought her to him to kiss. It was quick, and he pulled away to whisper against her lips, “Worship my cock, you little slut. Show me your remorse.”

Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed, and she sighed. She licked her lips and pressed her fingers to his. She bit her lips and shook her head.

“Oh, my little witch can’t contain herself when I speak filth?” Severus asked against her hand.

She nodded and opened her eyes. Severus met her gaze and after a heartbeat he raised a questioning eyebrow. Hermione blushed and lowered her face to his lap.

Severus did some more silent magic and his sleep trousers vanished and it fully exposed him to her.

Hermione then did as he ordered her to do. She started placing small delicate kisses to his inner thighs and used her hands to play with the hair on his legs, using her short fingernails to scrape at the skin.

She brought her mouth to his scrotum and slowly, delicately licked him. Severus leaned backwards, resting against the wall and opened his legs further to give Hermione more access.

She licked his testicles repeatedly until he gave a low moan and Hermione opened her mouth wide and gently sucked one testicle into her mouth and held it there for a few moments before running her tongue along the underside pushing it up to the roof of her mouth.

Severus grunted and Hermione lowered her tongue and opened her mouth wider so he would gently slip out of her mouth.

“That was dangerous, witch,” Severus growled.

Hermione raised her chin and gave him an innocent look over his pubic hair. She stuck out her tongue and flicked it over the retracting skin of his scrotum, and Severus’ eyes fluttered.

“You may continue, but you will warn me next time you think of doing something like that.”

Hermione twisted her head questioningly.

“Don’t try that with me witch, this is a lesson in communication. It seems you need more than one lesson if you can’t work soundlessly.”

Hermione snorted and lowered her gaze back to her work. She licked his scrotum a little more and placed gentle kisses at the base of his shaft. 

She then gave him a gentle, open-mouthed kiss with soft lips.

“See, you are clever, yes you may.” Severus put a hand on Hermione’s head. 

She took him back inside her mouth and lifted his testicle to the roof of her mouth.

Severus curled his fingers into the hat on her head. He groaned deep in his throat and thrust upward.

She repeated her gentle release of his most tender body part and ran the tip of her tongue on the underside of his shaft. She got to the tip and gave it another one of her open-mouthed, soft lipped kisses.

“Not yet, I need more,” He said.

Hermione lowered herself again and flattened her tongue against his shaft, she licked up the underside of him with soft wet movements and then turned her attention to the left side and then the right.

Each time she came to the top of his penis, she kissed the head gently before lowering herself to his base again. 

She then started placing delicate kisses all around his shaft and cupping his testicles in one hand. She lifted his testicles and supported their weight comfortably in her warm hand.

She reached the top of him again and as she was placing her reverent kiss Severus spoke, “Now.”

Hermione dutifully opened her mouth and took him into her. She was slow and deliberate, pausing every few millimetres suck on him before relaxing and swallowing him down further.

When her nose pressed against his pelvic bone and he was deep in her throat, Severus threw the hat off her head and tangled his hands deep into her hair.

“Swallow me,” he grunted. He held her there for a few moments before thrusting up and then pulling her up by her hair.

Hermione got a breath in before Severus pushed her back down on himself and he thrust up to force himself back down her throat. “Swallow it all,” He growled and his testicles pulled themselves up away from Hermione’s hand and he exploded down her throat.

Hermione gagged as his penis twitched and touched her soft palate, but she was obedient and swallowed everything that was in her mouth.

Severus hissed and pulled out of her mouth. 

“Good Girl,” he praised.

“Now go get me some paper and a quill, we have a letter to write.”


End file.
